User blog:Wikiman117/Scribblenauts Fanon Adventure Part 9 The Rebellion Vs Enemy Empire
"i heard that to" said Gamer "that is no earthquake that sounds like bombs" said Hunter "they found us" said Amy "no it was snowing hard while we were running there is no way they could have followed us" said Maxwell "hey Hunter didnt you say yesterday that there was a rebellion that formed up to fight the enemy empire" said Fairy while climbing down the ladder "yeah why" said Hunter "that reminds me of Star Wars the rebel alliance fought the empire at endor and won even though they were fighting impossible odds" said Gamer "then later the rebels formed the new republic" said Maxwell "yeah about that rebellion" said Fairy (one ladder climbing and looking outside the cave later) "whoa these must the the rebels" said Maxwell while he and his friends were watching rebels shooting at enemies "thats another down lets move out" said an enemy after shooting another rebel "this would be more serious if they had a scribblenaut" said an enemy "yeah but aahh" said another enemy before the 3 were defeated by a laser sword "focus your fire" said a rebel "were losing men" said another rebel then maxwell ran in front of the rebels and jumped high into the air above the enemies "STAR STORM!!!" shouted Maxwell using the star storm for the first time then very big stars fell from the sky the stars crushed the enemies the battle between the rebels and the enemies was done "good now the counter strike for the nearby outpost failed for them we will rest here" said a rebel commander "you must be maxwell i heard alot about you the rebellion is fighting as hard it can so we began to look for you we heard you were here states and countrys are being controlled by the enemies citys that fight back build walls just to survive so far alaska is giving those enemies fuel with the oil here since the state had been captured 3 years ago we need to liberate the state for the fuel supply to go down" said the rebel commander "i understand and" said Maxwell "Princess Anna welcome your highness" said a rebel after seeing fairy "puuuhhh" went Maxwell Gamer Hunter Artist and Amy "oh yeah i forgot to tell you im a princess" said Fairy (who from this point on will now be known as Anna) "i will explain later for now we have a state to save" said Anna "ok for now we have to take an outpost according to this data chip we got from the prison the enemies have mechs those are tough to beat so you have us and battles that we are in will be easier and less casualties" said Gamer "ok men resting time is over lets move out" said the rebel commander our heroes have joined the rebellion and are now about to attack the enemy outpost now the rebels will start to win more battles but the enemy empire has obtained a new gun that will tear apart hostile forces while defending structures will this new weapon stop our heroes or will they be victorious once again our heroes are ready to attack with the rebellion "there it is" said the rebel commander "looks like the enemies have a new toy" said Gamer "Chain Guns those will tear us apart" said Maxwell "i will go first i have a plan" said Gamer while pointing to a dead enemy commander "BRB" said Gamer while dragging the dead enemy commander away (10 minutes later) "think they will notice" said Gamer coming back while wearing an enemy commander uniform "nope" said Artist "um gamer i just wanted to say uh" said Anna "yeah" said Gamer "never mind and guys im sorry i never told you sooner" said Anna "ok im going in" said Gamer then gamer walking inside and walked around and saw a terminal and a security camera "commander there you are" said an enemy lieutenant "your new squad is guarding the security center the one that has access to the security cameras" said the enemy lieutenant "i was on my way over there" said Gamer "oh ok" said the enemy lieutenant "security cameras dont see anything unusual lets try that new heat seeking mode for the cameras they were just installed for dark places and cold places" said an enemy "commander there you are we just finished sweeping the area nothing unusual sir" said an enemy "odd i thought i saw something over there" said Gamer pointing west "get out there and scout the area and take these guys with you i thought i saw machine guns and rocket launchers carried by US soldiers" said Gamer "yes sir you heard him men go go go" said and enemy "by the way if you dont report in i will know you guys are dead i also have a new upgrade for the cameras that can allow the camera to take photos but i have to shut them all down so i can do it" said Gamer "ok sir" said the enemy "suckers" said Gamer after the enemies left "i better let them know" said Gamer after shutting down the cameras "is this thing on attention all men we are installing some new upgrade for the security cameras so dont be alarmed if any cameras go off for a while it will take some time" said Gamer on the PA system "sounds ligit" said an enemy "idiots now just to turn off the turrets and done" said Gamer while hacking into the terminal to shut down the power and turrets "huh what this wasnt the upgrade this just sucked out the power nothing we can do untill the power comes back on" said Gamer after running back to the security center and spoke into the PA system "battle stations all troops to positions maxwell and the rebellion are attacking security forces to your stations" said the enemy lieutenant "commander rebels are" said an enemy before getting shot by gamer "hey i want to oh your done already" said Gamer after running back to his friends who finished the battle and captured some enemies (an hour later) "ok everything is back online and turrets have been reprogramed to shoot at enemies this outpost is ours" said Gamer "good with you guys this is a turning point for the rebellion" said the rebellion leader our heroes had defeated more enemies and have joined the rebellion now the enemies will have to deal with maxwell who is now the biggest threat to the enemy empire and gamer is the second biggest threat. Category:Blog posts